Instrumentation amplifiers (INAs) are widely used conditioning circuits that may be utilized to drive analog-to-digital converters (ADCs). Typically, a conventional INA is a voltage feedback amplifier (VFA) that is configured to amplify an input signal by a certain amount of gain. The gain of an INA is typically adjustable to maximize the dynamic range of the ADC. However, when the gain of an INA is increased, the INA's bandwidth decreases resulting in a slower INA. The term for this type of behavior is gain bandwidth product and is a first order limitation of any VFA. Thus, when driving the sampling network of an ADC, an INA's output impedance over frequency increases as the gain increases. This causes increased settling time of the signal being sampled.